I'm with you
by PepperMintKitten
Summary: Another one of my Reggie/Lars ff. All i can say is it's to the song *i'm with you* by Avril Lavigne. I know it's used way too much...but...it fits the story line. lol R/R


I'm standing on the bridge  
  
It was raining harshly. It pounded against the ground like the drums of war. The thunder shattered across the sky, daring anyone to come out of his or her shelter. The lightening flickered, lighting up the small town of Ocean Shores in a mystifying light. It would be crazy for someone to be out in this horrifying weather. However, one girl stood against nature's war.  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
The girl was wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her beautiful purple hair was blowing in the harsh winds. However, her beautiful green eyes were stabbed with pain. Her delicate cheeks were plastered with tears and cold rain.  
  
I thought that you would be here by now  
  
The girl sobbed as she looked up into the dark sky. It was only moments ago that her life had been perfect. Loving parents, best friends, great grades, rivals...and a sweet, cute boyfriend. The girl tightly closed her eyes. But...all of that was now gone.  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Trent...?"  
  
"Reggie I.I didn't know you were there..."  
  
"Wh-who's that?"  
  
"I...uh this is Angie."  
  
"What is she to you?"  
  
"I...nothing really."  
  
"Then why were you just snogging all over her?!  
  
"Reggie....you...you just aren't the one for me."  
  
"What....?"  
  
"Angie here...well she's prettier and much more fun to be with."  
  
"How can you say that?!"  
  
"Because it's true!"  
  
"So you've been cheating on me this whole time??"  
  
"Well....yea...."  
  
"Why? How...how could you do this to me?!"  
  
"Because I can! Now get! I never wonna see you again!"  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
Reggie bit her lower lip as she glanced down at the locket Trent had bought for her. Frowning, she yanked it off of her neck.  
  
"Good-bye Trent...!" She sobbed as she threw the locket into the ocean below her.  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" She whispered to the wind. "Of course he didn't love me! I'm everything he isn't..." She sniffed. "I'm not pretty...or fun...or...or anything!"  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
"...Rocket...?" Came a soft, familiar sound.  
  
Reggie spun around in shock. But, she got an even bigger surprise when she found out who it was.  
  
"L-Lars??" She whispered in shock.  
  
The dark, brown-haired teen looked at his rival in concern. He had seen her run out of that pretty-boy, Trent's, house in a hurry. However, she hadn't gone home. Instead she had kept on running...until he could no longer see her. He knew he shouldn't get involved. They were enemies for crying out loud! However...something had urged him to follow her. To see if she was all right.  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
Lars felt his heart tear into a million pieces as his rival looked up at him with her sad, lost, green eyes and her tear streaked face. And, scaring him, he had the sudden urge to kiss those tears away.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Reggie felt the sudden urge to run and hide. Her life just seemed to be getting worse! All she needed was her archenemy, Lars Rodriquez, making fun of her pain!  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Quickly, Reggie wiped her tears away. She was desperately trying to not look vulnerable. She couldn't be vulnerable! Not in front of Lars!  
  
"What do you want, Lars?" She asked, trying to sound threatening. However, it wasn't working. Not in the least.  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Lars saw her desperate attempt to keep her smart-aleck attitude. And, he really couldn't blame her. However, he wanted to know what was wrong. As much as he hated to admit it...he hated to see her upset. He sighed.  
  
"Nice try, Rocket. But you'll have to do better than that to fool me."  
  
Reggie tried to look innocent. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lars couldn't help but laugh. She was so desperate that it wasn't working. Reggie frowned.  
  
"If you've come to laugh at me just go!!" She snapped.  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
Lars stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. Reggie shrunk back a little, not liking the feeling that she was being scrutinized.  
  
"W-what do you want Lars?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
Lars sighed as he knelt down in front of her. Reggie blushed lightly. She hated to admit it...but Lars was really cute.  
  
"What did he do to you?" He asked softly.  
  
Reggie blinked. How did he know? "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Rocket. I saw you run out of Trent's house."  
  
I don't know who you are but I'm...I'm with you...  
  
Reggie tried to hold back her tears as she sniffed. "I don't wonna talk about it..." She mumbled.  
  
Lars sat down fully and brought her into his embrace. Reggie's eyes widened in shock. Was this really happening?? Or was she dreaming again?? Blushing, she tried to pull away. But he only held onto her more tightly.  
  
"Let me go, Lars!" She whimpered.  
  
Lars brought her closer and whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry for whatever he did to you...just stop crying..."  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Reggie looked up at Lars in utter shock. She was about to say something, but Lars held a finger lightly to her lips.  
  
"Whatever it is...you'll tell me when you're ready..." He whispered.  
  
Reggie found herself grinning softly. Lars smiled back at her.  
  
"Now...I don't want to ever see you crying over him anymore...he isn't worth it...you deserve better...got it?" He smiled.  
  
Reggie wiped away a tear as she nodded with a smile.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Lars smiled as he moved the hair away from her eyes. Reggie laughed. She was enjoying this side of Lars. Deep down inside of her she had always known it was there...but yet another side told her not to believe it. That Lars would always be a nuisance...and she would be glad if she never saw him again. Reggie laid her head down onto his shoulder and sighed. Somehow...she couldn't believe that now. She had seen his true side...and she could hold that within her heart for always.  
  
Is anybody here, I know  
  
Suddenly the rain stopped pouring and the thunder became a comforting rumble in the distance. Both Reggie and Lars separated and stood up, brushing themselves off.  
  
"Hey look..." Came Lars's voice.  
  
Reggie looked at him before she looked to where he was pointing. Her heart softened as she smiled. A beautiful rainbow was towering across the sky, greeting the world with a new day.  
  
"It's so pretty..." She mumbled.  
  
Lars grinned at her. "Not as pretty as you when you're smiling..."  
  
Reggie blushed as she looked down at her feet. "Thanks..."  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
Lars smiled. "Well we better head back...Raymundo's probably got the army lookin' for ya."  
  
Reggie laughed softly. "The sad thing is...that's probably true."  
  
The two were about to part ways when Reggie grabbed Lars's arm. Lars looked at her in shock.  
  
"Lars...can we make a truce?"  
  
Lars smiled lovingly. "I think we already did..."  
  
Reggie blinked before Lars leaned over and gently planted a kiss on her lips. Reggie was about to fall limp in his arms when he pulled away. Dizzy with shock and warmth...Reggie grinned. Lars smiled as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"That a good enough truce?"  
  
Reggie nodded, a pretty smile decorating her face. Lars ruffled her hair before he headed off. Reggie touched her lips softly in shock. She certainly had had one heck of a night...  
  
*And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I'm.I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah yeah.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I.  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you..* 


End file.
